


MERLIN - kick start love

by surrenderdammit



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Football | Soccer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fem!Arthur sets out to teach the gorgeous bird from down the pub how to play proper footie. </p><p>Fanart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MERLIN - kick start love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232794) by [surrenderdammit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit). 



> Arthene? Ruth? Ava? Adrienne? Something Pendragon/Penn/Whatever. Fem!Arthur, in any case, is a footie fan and determined to educate the gorgeous, spunky bird from the pub in it. Or something. TBH I just doodled and this happened lol.


End file.
